The Lost Shadow
by Mattie-Zero
Summary: This is an alternate universe of The Shadow With no Light. Zero goes to Rakuzan instead Seirin. He faces the fact that he can't escape from Akashi and this is a bad summary. Yaoi, ooc, and don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rakuzan

Zero's POV

It was about 6:30 and I was currently looking the window of my room. I sighed and sat on my bed. "Oh. Zero you're already awake." I turn around to see Seijuro waking up. 'Crap I forgot we slept in the same bed.' "I'm sorry did I wake you up Seijuro." "No you didn't Zero." He said and then he pecked at the back of my neck. I quickly covered the back of my neck and jumped up from the bed with a faint blush on my face. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed." Seijuro teased. "I'm not adorable Seijuro." I said looking away.

Akashi's POV

'He's mine and I won't let anyone take you. He's my shadow and I'm his light.' I smirked and hugged Zero. "You're mine Zero." "I know Seijuro." I let him go and we got dressed and I fixed his bed hair. "Shall we get going?" I asked and Zero nodded. We walked out the front door and head straight to Rakuzan. There was girls who were giving me the "he's so cute" look and the "is he single" look, but I ignored it and walk to the basketball sign up.

Zero's POV

'Akashi is the same as always. _Did you expect something else Zero_? **Or does Zero miss the real Akashi**. I don't miss him.' We walked up to the basketball sign up and saw a male teen with long black hair and a feminine look. "Welcome this is the basketball sign up." He said giving Seijuro the sign up sheet. "Ano... I'm here too." "Huh? Gahhh! How long have you be standing there?" "The whole time." "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said giving me a sign up sheet. We finished filling out the sheets and hand it back to him. He looked at the sheets and said, "No way! You are Kagenohikari Zero and Akashi Seijuro. It's an honor and my name is Mibuchi Reo and I'm a second year here." "It's nice to meet you Mibuchi-senpai see you at tryouts." We walked away and check what class we're in and no surprise that we're in 1-A.

Time Skip

"Zero go on ahead to lunch. There's something I to do." "Okay Seijuro." I said walking to the lunch room. I got my lunch and sat at table alone. "Is anyone sitting here." Someone said. I look to see a tall male teen with gray hair and blank gray eyes. 'This guy. He saw me right away. Just like Haru.' "No. You can seat there." He sat down and I continued to eat. "So what's your name?" He said trying to break the silence between us. "Kagenohikari Zero. Your name." "Mayuzumi Chihiro. Nice to meet you Kage." 'For some reason this guy reminds of Kuroko.' "Hey Kage. You seem distracted. Something up." "You just remind me of an old friend." "Who would that old friend be?" "His name was Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mayuzumi's POV

'How does he know Tetsuya? Wait he told met a Kagenohikari when he was in Teiko. So is this the person Tetsuya was talking about.' "I'll be taking my leave Zero. It's was nice to meet you." I said walking away. I went to the rooftop, so I catch up on reading my light novel. I sat in my usual spot and start reading.

Zero's POV

'Huh? He just called me by me first name after we just met. Wait why do I care if someone calls by my first name?' I got up and walked back to my classroom not the there were people staring at me. "Who is he? He looks so adorable." A girl's voice said. "Isn't he a Kagenohikari?" Another girl said. "No way a Kagenohikari. It must be Zero. Since Mamoru took over their company and he doesn't goes to high school." A boy said. "Well Zero is more awesome than Mamoru. He's a GoC member and they beat Teiko when they were only in third grade." Another boy said. I got back to the classroom and there was a note on my desk. I read the note and it was a love letter from a unknown girl.

 **Dear Zero-san**

 **This is kinda cowardly, but I love you. I wish that could have told myself. I hope you feel the same Zero-san**

"What are you reading Zero?"

Seijuro said. "A love letter from a unknown girl." I said putting down the letter. Then I saw a girl staring at me. She quickly looked away, probably blushing when I looked back at her. "I guess people are now starting to fall for your beauty Zero." Seijuro teased. "Shut up Seijuro." "I'm just teasing Zero."

Mattie: Hope you enjoy this

Akashi: You took too long to make this

Mattie: Can you blame me? I had writer's block okay

Both Zeros: *having a death glare off*

Kise: Is it okay to put both Zerocchis in the same room

Mattie: Of course it is Kise


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Slowly fading from his former self

Zero's POV

Class ended and I walked to the girl that was staring at me. "Hey. I read your letter and I want you know I that I have no feelings for you nor any other girl in this school." She started to cry and I just walked to the gym. "That was cold Zero." Seijuro said. "Says the person who glares at everyone who wants to date you." We continued to walk to the gym and got changed. "Tryouts starts now." The coach said. It was pretty standard stuff like dribbling, shooting, and how much stamina you had. He called out the third and second string members. " Finally the first string members. Akashi Seijuro and Kagenohikari Zero." I look around and people was completely shocked. "Practice ends here dismissed." "Congratulations on making first string Sei-chan and Zero-chan and call me by my first name okay" Mibuchi-senpai said. 'Why the suffix -chan.' "Sure Reo-senpai." "Oh you're so adorable Zero-chan." He said pulling me into a crushing hug. "I... can't breathe... Reo-senpai." "Let him go Reo." Akashi said and he let me go. I went to the locker room got changed. I finished changing and walked out the locker room. Seijuro was waiting by the entrance of the gym. "Were you waiting long Seijuro." "No. Not really Zero." We walked out the gym and as we were walking I felt the presence of Mayuzumi. I stopped and saw Mayuzumi on the rooftop. "Something wrong Zero." "Oh! It's nothing Seijuro trust me."

Mayuzumi's POV

'I'm surprised that he was able to sense my presence from all the way up here. Kagenohikari Zero you are an interesting person.' I walked downstairs and head to the gate. My phone vibrate and I check what it was. It was a message from Tetsuya.

 **To: Chihiro-nii**

 **From: Tetsuya**

 **Subject: None**

 **How's school over there Chihiro-nii? I just got on the basketball team at my school. Hope I can see you sometime soon.**

I quickly typed Tetsuya a message and walked home.

 **To: Tetsuya**

 **From: Chihiro**

 **Subject: None**

 **I'm fine Tetsuya and good for you that got on to the team. I'm sure that we'll meet again**

I open the door to my house and went to my room. I put down my bag and grab my light novel and starts reading. Not noticing that I got another message.

Kuroko's POV at Seirin

"Hey Kuroko. What are you doing?" Kagami-kun said. "Just texting my brother Kagami-kun." "Hey let's head to Maji Burger today. Wanna join Katsu." "Sure. I got nothing better to do." Haru-kun said fake smiling. Kagami-kun left the room excited to go to Maji Burger and Haru-kun's smile turned into a frown. "You need to stop wearing fake smiles Haru-kun." "Well sorry. I just forget how to smile when Zero decided to betray us." "Well let's not keep Kagami-kun waiting." "Yeah..." We walked out the locker room. "Oi! What took you two so long?" "It's nothing Kagami-kun. Oh! You guys go on ahead." "Alright let's go Katsu." I grab my phone and quickly text my brother.

 **To: Chihiro-nii**

 **From: Tetsuya**

 **Subject: None**

 **Hey have you met anyone named Kagenohikari Zero? If so text me.**

I caught up with Kagami-kun and Haru-kun. We ate and went to our houses. 'Zero-kun why was this your final choice. _Stop worrying Kuroko. Zero just thought this would be for the best_. For the best. Huh?'

 _Flashback_

 _"Kuroko please don't tell anyone about this. I'm doing this to protect you and the other GoM and GoC. Trust me I know what I'm doing." "But why Zero-kun. After what Akashi-kun said about everyone. Even Kage-kun lost his trust for Akashi-kun." "I know Kuroko, but I planing to get the real Akashi back."_

 _Flashback end_

Zero's POV

'Was this the right choice. **Only time will tell.** _You're already regretting it Zero. This was your plan_ _remember_. I know that Kage, but was it right to abandoned the GoM, GoC, or just Kuroko.'

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you talking about Akashi?" "When we go to Rakuzan we're going crush the other GoM. It doesn't matter anyway. They're just servants to us, lowly peasants."_ '(Kage) Now I understand why you're not going to Rakuzan. _Huh? You do_. Yeah. I guess your feelings for your friends is rubbing off on me, because just hearing that make my heart sink. Is the feeling of helplessness. _Kage_.'

 _Flashback end_

'Maybe that's what I'm feeling. _What are you talking about Zero?_ This feeling it feels like helplessness. **Don't say that Zero. You're not helpless.** I can't even bring back my light, let alone protect the GoM or GoC. *Kage mentally slaps Zero* _Stop doubting yourself Zero. You're an incredible person, Zero. You have the power to protect the ones you love and remember you're not alone. You got me, Hikari, Kuroko, the GoM, and the GoC. Also the other Akashi_. Yeah you're right. Thanks I needed some sense smacked into me.'

Mattie: Sorry for the long wait

Zero: Writers Block

Mattie: What else would you think

Zero: I don't know death maybe

Mattie: Shut up please

Mayuzumi: That the end of this chapter. Later


	3. Update

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating my stories. If you wondering what I've been doing, I've been on Wattpad. Yea... But I'm going to try to update here too, so do worry. I'm not dead. Also for this I'm rewriting Shadow without Light, Lost Shadow, and The Dark Paladins.


End file.
